Miner
"If you hear a tapping sound, and it isn’t coming from you, best leave the mine and come back another day." Basic (Core) Mountains surround the Empire. To the east are the World’s Edge Mountains, to the south the Black Mountains, and to the west the Grey Mountains. Dwarfs and Humans have mined these mountains from time immemorial, despite constant attacks from Goblins and other subterranean horrors. Miners brave these conditions in search of iron, silver, gold, gems, and other valuables. Others prefer to prospect on the surface, particularly in the Middle Mountains, which straddle the provinces of Ostland and Hochland. Although these forest-shrouded mountains are fully within the Empire’s borders, they are a haven for Trolls, Beastmen, and other foul creatures. Surviving in such an environment takes skill and toughness. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Animal Care, Concealment or Drive, Evaluate or Outdoor Survival, Navigation, Perception, Scale Sheer Surface, Trade (Miner or Prospector) Talents: Orientation, Specialist Weapon Group (Two-handed), Very Resilient or Warrior Born Trappings: Great Weapon (Two-handed Pick), Light Armour (Leather Jack), Pick, Spade, Storm Lantern, Lamp Oil Career Entries Charcoal-Burner, Hunter Career Exits Charcoal-Burner, Engineer, Mercenary, Scout, Shieldbreaker, Smuggler The Richest Rewards The rarest and most precious gifts the earth has to offer must be pried from deep within her rocky bosom. Miners live a dangerous existence plucking gems and valuable metals from the deep places of the world. It is gruelling, backbreaking work with numerous dangers, but the tantalising rewards often prove too tempting to keep a miner away from his pick and shovel for long. Cave-ins and toxic gases are often the least of a miner’s worries; goblins, trolls, Chaos mutants and other terrifying creatures reside in tunnels under the mountains, and the miner who hopes to enjoy a long career must be prepared to heft his pick as a weapon as well as use it to hew rock. Rumours also persist of a strange race of rat men who live in the deepest cavern systems, but such gossip is dismissed by the more serious professional miners. Dwarfs are naturally adept at mining, and tend to be the most common race found at this trade, though plenty of humans seek to make their fortune by striking a lode of precious metal. A Dwarf ’s short stature is well-suited to the cramped quarters miners work in. Although there are many wealthy mines within the Empire, the richest seams run deep below the mountains bordering the Emperor’s lands. This is dwarf territory, and the centuries-long concord between man and dwarf threatens to break down when greedy human prospectors encroach on Dwarf claims. Little Known Facts Dwarfs were the first to discover that some animals – namely songbirds and small rodents – are very sensitive to the presence of poisonous gases, dying of exposure long before the concentration is dangerous to Dwarf or man. While a sad end for these little creatures, they are a foolproof indicator of unseen threats, saving many lives in the process. Miners tend to be of solitary temperament, but band together for protection. They often deal with merchants who trade in the raw materials they pull from the rocks, and after they’ve been paid, they spend much of their money at inns and bawdyhouses, seeking to forget the terrible dangers they must face daily to make their living.